Zybok Clones
Zybok uses a variety of clone soldiers in its military, these clones all have fixed stats and usually some kind of special ability. They have the same facial features and body based off the original person but can have different hair and eye colors. All Zybok clones have a tattooed bar code on the back of the neck for identification. Clones also have shorter life spans dying in just 20 years. Alpha Clone This is a clone of the "Savior of Zybok" a half nipponesse/zybokian human female. She is an extremely attractive woman that stands 5'6ft tall and weighs 140 pounds. She has a angular symetrical face with prominent cheekbones and a narrow jaw. Her eyes are very nipponese with a slight slant. Her eyes are normally a light baby blue color and she normally has long pale blonde hair. She normally has flawless pale caucasian skin tone and no body hair. Her body is toned and slightly muscular with very little body fat. She has large firm H cup breasts, a thin waist, and wide hips with an apple bottom butt. Her legs are sensuous and toned with mucular thighs and calves. *'STATS: '''STR 14, DEX 18, CON 16, INT 16, WIS 14, CHA 22 *'Racial Abilities: Bonus Feat, Skilled, Savant Trait, Reckless Trait, Hard to Kill extra Trait. Alpha Clones are normally used in Special Forces Alpha Team, but due to her popularity many high ranking nobles and Military officers have them as personal assistants. Most Alpha clones are of the Ninja Class. 1 out of every 200 Alpha Clones wakes up early before memory and personality has been programmed in via neurocam. These special clones are considered black sheep and often develop in unexpected ways, however most of these black sheep are disposed of. Beta Clone This is a clone of the "Greatest Soldier of Zybok", a dark haired zybokian human male that stands 6ft tall and weighs 180 pounds. *'STATS: '''STR 16, DEX 18, CON 22, INT 17, WIS 16, CHA 15 *'Racial Abilities: 'Bonus Feat, Skilled, +1 extra HP per level Beta Clones are used in Special Forces Delta Team and normally these clones become "The Boss". They make exceptional soldiers with an incredible will to overcome all odds and complete the mission. Delta Clone This is a clone of the "Greatest Assassin of Zybok", a nipponesse human male. He is an attractive man that stands 5'8ft tall and weighs 160 pounds. He has a samurai like face with pominent cheekbones and a narrow jaw. His eyes are normally green and his skin is normally a pale caucasian skin tone. His body is muscular with not an ounce of body fat. *'STATS: 'STR 14, DEX 22, CON 15, INT 14, WIS 12, CHA 18 *'Racial Abilities: 'Bonus Feat, Skilled, +4 on all Dex based Skills Delta Clones are normally used in Special Forces Bravo Team, most are of the Ninja Class and specialize in blades. Gamma Clone This is a clone of the "New Boss", a zybokian human male. *'STATS: 'STR 16, DEX 22, CON 15, INT 14, WIS 16, CHA 13 *'Racial Abilities: '''Bonus Feat, SKilled, Hard to Kill, Balanced Determination, Endurance Gamma Clones are illegal clones made for the purpose of overthrowing the Zybok government. They exceptionally skilled martial artists that can take down even the strongest foe with relative ease. Epsilon Clone This is a clone of the late "Emperor Janus", a Moon Elf Male. This clone is not in use but many were made during the Emperor's rule. *'''STATS: *'Racial Abilities:' Zeta Clone This is a clone of a female adventurer that Special Forces Team Hotel encountered on Arcadia. She is a sexy human female that stands 5'8ft tall and weighs around 140 pounds. She has a angular symetrical face with prominent cheekbones and a very defined jawline with a narrow chin. She has sulty seductive eyes that are normally a deep red color. Her body is fit with chiseled abs and muscular legs, tight round apple bottom, large ample F cup tits, and perfect skin that is slightly olive tanned color. She normally has long dark brown hair but as with most clones the hair, eye, and skin color varies on the buyers choice. *'STATS: '''STR 20, DEX 14, CON 17, INT 13, WIS 7, CHA 20 *'Racial Abilities: Bonus Feat, Skilled, Abyssal Strength (+6 already adjusted in stat line) These clones have been illegally manufactured by the Tyreal Corperation for the express purpose of providing sexual entertainment to Zybokian Nobles and as shock troops for their terrorist faction. Note that these clones are no longer produced by Tyreal Corperation and are under the sole purview of Special Forces Team Omega. Theta Clone This is another clone of a female adventurer that Special Forces Team Hotel encountered in Arcadia. She is a sexy human female that stands 5'4ft tall and weighs about 130 pounds. She usually has long light blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She has a beautiful lithe dancers body with little body fat and large F cup tits and slightly thick thighs. She has wide hips that give her a large sexy bubble butt. She has smooth peach cream caucasian skin. She has a a low pitched sultry voice perfect for singing. *'STATS: '''STR 12, DEX 20, CON 14, INT 13, WIS 11, CHA 20 *'Racial Abilites: Bonus Feat, Skilled, Savant (Perform Sexual Tech) These clones have been illegally manufactured by the Tyreal Corperation for the express purpose of providing sexual entertainment to Zybokian Nobles and as infiltrators for their terrorist faction. Note that these clones are no longer produced by Tyreal Corperation and are under the sole purview of Special Forces Team Omega. Nu Clone This is a clone of a female elven adventurer that Special Forces Team Hotel encountered in Arcadia. She is a sexy high elven female that stands 5'5ft tall and weighs about 130 punds. She has angular facial features and gorgeous light blue eyes and pouty lips, along with her long elven ears. She usually has long light blonde hair and a sexy athletic body with large E cup breasts, and a small firm round booty. Her legs are long and sensuous, and her waist is small with shoulder width hips. She normally has a light caucausion skin tone that doesn't tan very well but skin tone, eye color, and hair color can be changed to suit the owners tastes. *'STATS: '''STR 11, DEX 20, CON 13, INT 16, WIS 14, CHA 20 *'Racial Abilities: Low-light vision, Perfect, Silent Hunter, Keen Senses. Prodigy of Attractivness (+4 on CHA based checks) These clones have been illegally manufactured by the Tyreal Corperation for the express purpose of providing sexual entertainment to Zybokian Nobles and as skirmishers for their terrorist faction. Note that these clones are no longer produced by Tyreal Corperation and are under the sole purview of Special Forces Team Omega. Omnicron Clone This is a clone of a female human adventurer that Special Forces Team Hotel encountered in Arcadia. She is a well built, sexy human female that stands 5'4ft tall and weighs 140 pounds. She has angular facial features with glowing deep red eyes, a muscular but sexy dark tan body with tribal flame tattoos that always manifest. She usually has neck length stark white hair and large G cup breasts, with a phenomenal firm apple bottom. Her legs are muscular and boast impressive definition. *'STATS: '''STR 14, DEX 17, CON 16, INT 14, WIS 11, CHA 22 *'Racial Abilities: '''Skilled, Bonus Feat, Prodigy of Attractiveness (+4 CHA based skills), Eldritch Heritage (Fire Elemental Bloodline), Savant (Perfom Sexual Tech) These clones have been illegally manufactured by the Tyreal Corperation for the express purpose of providing sexual entertainment to Zybokian Nobles and as pyrokinetisicts, fire sorcerers, and skirmishers for their terrorist faction. Note that these clones are no longer produced by Tyreal Corperation and are under the sole purview of Special Forces Team Omega. Sigma Clone This is a clone of a woman found during a mission by Zybok Special Forces Team Hotel. She is a beautiful Wanese human female that stands 5'2ft tall and weighs 140 pounds. She has a angular symetrical face with prominent cheekbones and a narrow jawline. She has wide wanese eyes that are normally dark brown, and she normally has long straight black hair. She normally has peach cream colored skin tone. Her body is lean but not toned or muscular, she has a soft feel to her. She has large firm F cup breasts, a thin waist with a skinny pelvis, and wide hips with a sexy bubble butt. Her legs are long and beautiful. *'STATS: '''STR 8, DEX 18, CON 14, INT 12, WIS 16, CHA 22 *'Racial Abilities: '''Bonus Feat, Silver Tongued, Convincing Liar, Prodigy of Attractivness (+4 on all CHA based Skills) '''Sigma Clones are a new addition to Zybok but there are already being put into production as bodyguards and sexual companions.